deadfrontierfandomcom-20200222-history
Death Row Loot Party
Transmission: ENGAGED Projector: INITIATED http://i218.photobucket.com/albums/cc211/EndsInMurder/smpte.gif Mission Statement''' http://i218.photobucket.com/albums/cc211/EndsInMurder/DRLPlogo.png From the rubble of a civilization left ravaged and broken, we redefine the furthest limits of achievement. Avenging our fallen in the wake of perfect assault, we endlessly pursue the annihilation of our enemies. Driven by the culmination of our synergized efforts, we transcend in commanding force to victory. We are known by many names, by the triumph of our actions, and by the trail of dead left in our legacy. We are the '''Death Row Loot Party. The Death Row Loot Party consists of strong, experienced, veteran players of whom strive hard to meet the boundaries of success. Being a highly respected and reliant OG unit, we do not accept defeat as an outcome. Protecting Fairview from the onslaught of arising evils we serve our duty day in and day out. Exceeding the average progression rate, DRLP makes haste on all of its objectives, completing them in a timely, professional manner. If you came to advance in every aspect of necessity to survive in Fairview, you have come to the right place. DRLP: The Age of a New Era. The Brink of Success. The Home of the Elite. DRLP Roster Head of Order * Gregg Stevens - # 3896. ♦ Melee/Pistol/Rifle/Shotgun/HMG Expert. DRLP Squad One * Tlim - # 355772. ♦ Melee/Pistol/SMG/HMG Expert. Intelligence Gatherer/Merchant/CB Warrior * 61cygni - # 67159. ♦ Pistol/SMG/Explosive Expert. Master Looter/Whereabouts Unknown. * Rain_X - # 113368. Pistol/Rifle/Shotgun Expert. * The Raven - # 236054. ♦ Pistol/SMG/Explosive Expert. Guide Master/Professional Gambler/K-50M Enthusiast. * jmrey23 - # 380189. ♦ Melee/Pistol/HMG/Explosive Expert. Behemoth Slayer/Idealist/Advanced Survivor. DRLP Squad Two * Forsak - # 147545. ♦ Melee/Pistol/Explosive Expert. Master Looter/Head of the Union of Tactical Looters. * iWonder - # 44933. Pistol/HMG/Explosive Expert. Master Looter/Naked Enthusiast. * Adelle Foster - # 70490. ♦ Melee/Pistol/SMG Expert. * ZAN - # 5216. Melee/Rifle/SMG Expert. Master Swordsman/Ninja/UTL Squad 3 Leader. * craigtorious - # 236381. Pistol/Shotgun/SMG Expert. * Chipzzz - # 72498. Shotgun/HMG/Explosive Expert. Master Looter/MP Enthusiast/Mexican Ambassador * XIO - # 142448. Shotgun/HMG/Explosive Expert. * tfdragon - # 174909. ♦ Pistol/Shotgun/HeavyMachineGun Expert. * cjones10522 - # 480773. ♦ Melee/Pistol/HMG Expert. * Daddy - # 70490. Pistol/HMG/Explosives Expert. * Hause - # 96120. ♦ Pistol/SMG/Explosive Expert. Master Looter/Event Coordinator/UTL Squad 5 Leader. * Intention - # 595686. ♦ Melee/Pistol/Explosive Expert. Master Looter/MP Enthusiast/UTL Squad 7 Leader. * ...endsinmurder - # 128758. Rifle/SMG/Explosive Expert. Master of the Aesthetic Arts/DRLP Portrayalist. * da_gamer - # 73126. ♦ Pistol/Shotgun/HMG Expert. Ranks/Awards Head of Order - The primary leader of the DRLP is presented with this position. This role takes responsibility in the organization, recruitment and overall being of the Clan. All decisions from Squad Commander’s must be met through the Head of Order to be approved. Note: The Head of Order will appear highlighted in Red on the member list. Squad Commander - Only the experienced and veteran DRLP agents will be granted the position of Squad Commander. This position is primarily responsible for the defense, leadership, and head of relations with other Clans. All Clan affiliations/conflicts are spoken amongst the Squad Commanders, and Head of Order in the DRLP. Note: Users with this position will appear highlighted in Orange on the member list. Green Emerald of Honor - Awarded to the brave, highly respected members of the DRLP. All DRLP agents second in command of their Squad will receive this badge. Note: Users with this award will appear highlighted in Green on the member list. Jester - Granted to the funniest/joke in DRLP. Everyone needs a little fun during a zombie apocalypse…. Note: The user with this position will appear highlighted in Yellow on the member list. DRLP Unit - The position given to standard DRLP agents. Although they obtain the average rank, they are far beyond average in comparison to the usual survivor. Note: Users with this award will appear highlighted in Tan on the member list. ♦ Blue Diamond of Dusk - Awarded to the members of DRLP who have achieved weekly Top Survivor/Top Player Killer and acquired Dusk equipment through access to the elite shop. Note: Users with this award will be noted with a Blue ♦ on the member list. Squads DRLP Squad One - 'The willing survivors of whom advanced in rank in the past. The members involved in DRLP Squad One prove to be heavily armed, and extremely skilled while developing to become an even greater survivor. '''DRLP Squad Two - '''The proving grounds for DRLP Squad One. The survivors recruited here are to work their way to the top, and train to reach a further extent of success. Resources/Skills Each member of the DRLP is a master in the art of survival, and as a collective are a self-sustaining unit with multiple vaults of high level food, medicine, ammunition, and weaponry, able to endure even the gravest of situations and support each other in our own personal endeavors. In addition to this stockpile of resources, we have several production/service members on which to rely. Those of which are experienced in battle or physically exceptional utilize their ablitlities to maximum efficiency. And those who had to learn to survive the quickest at the begining of the apocalypse continue to progress at an accelerated rate. *'Soldiers -''' 61cygni, craigtorious, da_gamer *'Police Officers -' Chipzzz *'Firemen -' Gregg Stevens, iWonder *'Boxers -' Forsak, Rain_X *'Athletes -' Adelle Foster, The Raven, jmrey23 *'Scientists -' Tlim, ...endsinmurder *'Doctors -' tfdragon, Daddy *'Engineers -' XIO *'Farmers -' ZAN *'Priests -' cjones10522 *'Students -' Hause *'Architects -' Intention Special Equipment Requirements - DRLP is recruiting survivors who are level 70+ (Service, Production and Role-Play Classes must be level 75+) - All survivors applying must have at least one (1) ranged level 100 weapon NOT borrowed (exceptions include: Rebellion). - All survivors applying must have at least an Armor with 100 Durability. - Those applying must commit themselves towards the DRLP thread on a daily basis. - Not only must you be a strong, active player, but you must also specialize in all aspects of the game (leveling, gathering money and supplies, PvP, etc). - All survivors applying must always be respectful towards DRLP affiliates. - DRLP is a highly respected force, we expect all those applying to handle future matters very professionally. - DRLP is recruiting survivors of whom are NOT affiliated with other Clans. '''To Apply to DRLP: '''Please send a detailed, grammatically correct PM to Gregg Stevens displaying all essential information including stats, weaponry, future goals, and your reasoning for wanting to join the elite, the skilled, DRLP. '''Welcome to the gateway of success, fellow survivor. ‎ Transmission: TERMINATED